I will always love you
by Juliana50
Summary: Pensez d'Edward en quittant Bella dans la forêt dans Tentation. Sur la chanson de Bodygard
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde c'est ma première fic sur twilight. Je n'ai pas vu de fic sur cette chanson, donc si il en avait déjà eu une et bien je ne l'ai pas vu. Le personnage de cette fic ne sont pas à moi mais à Stéphanie Meyer. De plus la chanson n'est pas de moi non plus mais viens de Bodygard (je crois que c'était une reprise dans le film, mais je n'arrive pas trouver d'où vient cette chanson). **

**Cette fic ce passe quand Edward quitte Bella après son anniversaire dans le tentation. C'est ce qu'il pense pendant qu'il lui balance tout ces mensonges, en écoutant cette chanson et en relisant les paroles en français j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce passage et à ce qu'Edward dit en Italie quand, Bella le sauve en l'empêchant de se révéler.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et dite moi ce que vous en pensez, Merci.**

I will always love you

_If I Should Stay (si je devais rester)_

_I would only bein your way (Je serais en travers de ton chemin)_

_So I'll go but I know (donc je pars mais je sais )_

_I'll think of every step of the way (je penserai à toi tout le long du chemin)_

Tu as faille mourir par ma faute. J'ai beau t'aimer plus que tout je veux que tu es la vie de tout être humain normal. Que tu puisse continuer à respirer, à rougir. Même si mon éternité sans toi n'est rien, je veux que tu continue ta vie, que tu fêtes tes 19 ans et tout tes autres anniversaires. Parce que tu mérite une vie sans vampire qui risque de tuer. Je ne serais plus en travers ton chemin malgré la souffrance, je ne reviendrai pas, pour que tu puisse continuer à respirer, que ton cœur puisse continuer à battre.

_I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

_I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

_You, you my darling you (toi,toi, mon amour, toi)_

Je t'aime, plus que tout plus que ma vie et cela pour mon éternité. C'est pour cela que je pars, malgré la déchirure que je ressens, je vais devoir te quitter et cela parce que je t'aime.

_Bittersweet memories (Souvenirs doux-amers__)_

_That is all I'm taking with me (sont tout ce que j'emmène)_

_So goodbye please don't cry (Alors au revoir, s'il te plait ne pleure pas)_

_We both know I'm not what you (nous savons tout les deux que je ne suis pasce dont tu)_

_You need (as besoin)_

Tout ces souvenirs que nous avons construit me tiendront compagnie quand je serais loin de toi. Tu m'as fait toucher ce qui ressemble le plus au paradis, malgré ma nature. Tu m'as fait connaître l'amour, je ne croyais pas que je découvrirai ce sentiment. Tu as ouverts mon cœur mort et froid. Ne pleure pas ma Bella. Je ne supporte pas quand tu pleure. Je vois tes larmes, mais malgré tout tu me crois. Tu crois tout ses mensonges que j'ai inventés. Je sais que tu souffriras, mais il vaut mieux que je parte, car j'ai peur que tu finisses par perdre ton âme à cause de moi, ou pire par mourir. Je ne t'apporterai que souffrance, tu mérite mieux que moi, ma fragile petite Bella.

_I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

_I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

_You, you my darling you (toi,toi, mon amour, toi)_

Je t'aime, plus que tout plus que ma vie et cela pour mon éternité. C'est pour cela que je pars, malgré la déchirure que je ressens, je vais devoir te quitter et cela parce que je t'aime.

_I hope life treats you kind (J'espère que la vie te sera clémente)_

_And I hope you have all you dreamed of (Et j'espère que tu auras tout ce dont tu as rêvé)_

_And I wish to you joy and happiness (Et je te souhaite joie et Bonheur)_

_But above all this, I wish to you love (mais par-dessus tout, je te souhaite l'amour)_

Sans moi tu pourras avoir la vie que tu mérite, car si j'étais mort comme je le devais en 1918. Tu retrouveras tes rêves d'enfants. Tu pourras avoir des enfants, tu pourras avoir un mari normal. Tu trouveras le véritable amour de ta vie. Sans moi tu pourras être heureuse, sans moi tu tomberas amoureuse d'un humain qui ne mettra pas ta vie en dangers quand il t'embrasse. Tu auras une famille qui ne met pas ta vie en danger et t'offrant des cadeaux pour tes futurs anniversaires. Mais surtout tu vivras. Tu respireras, ton cœur battras encore pendant de très longues années. Tu ne deviendras pas un monstre comme moi. Je ne m'inquiéte pas pour toi, ma Bella. Tu as tout ce qui faut pour plaire à un Homme, normal et je sais que tu trouvera quelqu'un de bien.

_I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

_I will always love you (je t'aimerai toujours)_

(*3)

Je t'aime, plus que tout plus que ma vie et cela pour mon éternité. C'est pour cela que je pars, malgré la déchirure que je ressens, je vais devoir te quitter et cela parce que je t'aime.

_You, Darling I love you (toi ma chérie je t'aime)_

_Oh, I'll always, I'll awlays love you oo-oo (Oh toujours, je t'aimerai toujours)_

Maintenant je m'enfui en courant car je ne supporte plus de voir ton regard blessé et triste, car malgré les horreurs que j'ai pu te dire, tu m'as appris ce qu'était l'amour et tu seras mon unique amour. Car oui, je t'aimerai toujours, tout au long de mon éternité. Je ne pourrai aimer personne d'autre que toi, personne ne prendra ta place à met coté.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite. Il faudrait que je trouve une chanson qui correspond au point de vu de Bella et qui m'inspire. De plus j'ai une fic en cour pour un autre livre et je ne me suis pas assez consacré à cette dernière ses derniers temps. Donc désolé mais pas de suite du moins pour le moment.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, je ne pensais pas produire ce genre de réaction.


End file.
